Bad Dream sterek
by Lisaac
Summary: Depuis son arrivé à Beacon Hills, plus rien n'allait. Stiles faisait cauchemars sur cauchemars. Et chacun d'eux se ressemblaient et pour cause ils tournaient tous autour de la meute de Beacon Hills. Une meute composée d'adolescents, et d'un Alpha particulièrement aigri. C'est avec ces cauchemars que tout commença.
1. chapter 1

Beacon Hills, une petite ville lui avait dit son père. Des habitants gentils, mais qui avaient besoin d'un shérif. A ce moment, Stiles Stilinski avait compris. Il allait déménager. Il avait cru qu'il allait tout de même rester pour le reste de l'année à Sioux Falls, mais apparemment il s'était trompé, et pour cause, ils étaient, lui et son père, devant une petite maisonnette. Elle était spacieuse pour deux personnes, et très agréable. Il n'y avait apparemment pas de travaux à effectuer. Les meubles, avait été livré il y a quelques jours, et il ne restait qu'à ranger, les affaires qu'ils leurs restaient dans des cartons étiqueter en plusieurs catégories comme Cuisine, Salon... On était un Dimanche, et son père lui avait bien fait comprendre que dès le lundi, il allait retourné à l'école. Ils passèrent donc leurs mâtiné à ranger les cartons. Ils avaient fait une pause pour manger et avait repris aussitôt. C'est donc de très bonne heures que Stiles s'endormit, avant même d'avoir pus dîners. C'est donc son père qui le réveilla le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il était sur le point de partir. Évidement, la veille, il avait oublié d'activer son réveil. C'est donc avec empressement qu'il se prépara. Il arriva bien vite a l'établissement, en suivant les autres adolescents. Il se dirigea donc vers le seul bureau d'accueil. Une dame, très gentille lui expliqua un peu le fonctionnement du lycée et lui dit qu'une personne seras là pour le guider aujourd'hui. Quelques minutes plus tard, un garçon brun se trouvait devant lui.

Danny : Bonjour, je m'appelle Danny, je suis le déléguer de ta classe, et ton guide pour la journée.

Stiles : Merci, je suis Stiles.

C'est donc, comme ça que la journée commença.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le premier cours de la journée était celui de chimie donné par M.Harris. En arrivant dans la salle Danny alla présenter Stiles au professeur, au vu du regard que celui-ci lui lança Stiles se dit que la fin d'année aller être longue. Harris lui désigna une chaise au fond de la salle et Stiles s'y installa sans aucune remarque. A la fin de ces deux heures de calvaire, Danny dirigea Stiles vers la salle du prochain cours. L'heure du repas sonna et Stiles se précipita au réfectoire. Il s'installa à une table seul, il ne reprenait les cours qu'à 2 heure, et profita donc de cette pause pour faire le tour du lycée et connaître un peu mieux les lieux. En regardant par la fenêtre il vit une bande de jeune se déplacer vers une voiture noir puis repartir, il cru voir le conducteur le regarder mais de loin il n'en était pas sûr et il s'en fichait royalement. L'après-midi se passa comme la matinée, longue et ennuyante, il est vrai que Stiles n'était pas très concentré, son esprit tournait autour de cette voiture. Qu'est ce que ces jeunes pouvaient bien faire près de cette voiture, et surtout pourquoi a-t-il eu l'impression d'être fixé alors qu'il était à la fenêtre d'un couloir où personne ne pourrait le voir vu la distance à laquelle il se trouvait. La journée enfin terminé il décida de rentrer chez lui, il avait encore quelques cartons à déballer par-ci par-là. Après avoir rangé les derniers cartons de sa chambre il alla se coucher exténué de sa première journée, il espérait que cette nuit soit réparatrice. Mais elle fut plus mouvementé que prévu...


	3. Chapitre 3

Il se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu. Une foret sûrement. Il avança de quelques pas. C'est là qu'il entendit. Les cris. De douleur, de rage. Des grognements, de bête féroce. Il s'avança plus vers c'est cris, guidé par une force dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Plus il avançait, plus les cris augmenté. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait les apercevoir. Ce n'était que des ombres. Des carrures d'humain, mais le son qui provenait d'eux n'était pas humain. Loin de là. Plus il s'avançait plus il les distingué. Vu leur carrure. Une bonne moitié était DES adolescents. Ou du moins ils y ressemblaient, car leur horrible croc, leurs visage complètement déformé et poilu ressemblaient plus à des loups qu'à des humains. Un homme plus vieux se battait avec un homme d'une vingtaine d'années à la carrure imposante. Le plus jeune lui mis un coup de... Griffe. Un adolescent au cheveux bouclée s'occupait d'une fille au cheveux brun, presque noir. Les coups de crocs et de griffe s'enchaînèrent. Des corps, des morts, étaient aussi présent. Des personnes étaient complètement éventrés. C'était horrible. Le groupe d'adolescent semblait gagner. L'homme d'une vingtaine d'année sembla faire parti de ce clan.. De cette meute. Une fille, qui elle c'était battus avec des armes, cria, pas un cri de peur, non un cris à vous glacer le sang. Puis, les loups redevinrent humain. Stiles analysa leurs visage, qui, il était sûre, aller rester graver à vie. Alors qu'il regardait le corps gisant du vieil homme au sol, il se réveilla brusquement. Un cauchemar. Il en avait déjà fait, mais jamais comme celui-ci. Se n'est qu'un cauchemar se dit-il. Rien n'est réel. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que ce cauchemar n'était pas là par hasard.

N'hésite pas à laisser un vote et un com' sa fait toujours plaisir.


	4. Chapitre 4

En arrivant au lycée le matin même, Danny remarqua bien rapidement que Stiles avait eu une sale nuit. Il le questionna un long moment, mais un Stilinski mal réveillé est un Stilinski à ne pas déranger. Lors de la pause de midi Danny avait proposé à Stiles de manger avec lui mais il avait refusé préférant être seul et ne voulant pas priver Danny de ses amis. Après son repas Stiles voulu se reposer tranquillement dans un coin de la cour. Mais c'était sans compter sur son guide qui en avait décidé autrement, Danny en avait assez de voir Stiles seul il pris donc la décision de le présenter à un de ses amis jouant lui aussi dans l'équipe de Lacrosse du lycée. Il chercha donc Stiles pour les présenter.

Danny: Eh Stiles ! Je te trouve enfin !

Stiles: Ben tu sais j'étais pas bien loin hein...

Danny: oui, bon là n'est pas la question ! Je te présente Jackson un joueur dans mon équipe tu sais je t'en ai parlé hier !

Lorsque Stiles croisa le regard de ce-dernier, il cru faire une attaque. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible ! Il resta bouche bée (ce qui sois-dit en passant est assez rare).

Danny: Vous vous connaissez ?

Stiles ne savait plus ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Il était pétrifié, de peur, peut-être, mais ce qui était sur c'est qu'il était en état de choque. Il commençait à suffoquer, il voyait flou... Il commença à s'éloigner mais il était trop faible pour aller bien loin. il finit donc écrouler contre le mur, un Danny avec un regard d'incompréhension, et un Jackson ben comme à son habitude, ni chaud, ni froid.

Danny: Stiles !!! Oh ! Tu m'entends ?? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Stiles: J...je...fait...u...une...c...crise... de panique...

Il avait tout juste réussi à prononcer ces quelques mots que la bande à Jackson (la meute hein ! bien entendu ) arriva en grande enjambées. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il reconnu l'intégralité des visages que Stiles s'évanouit par manque d'oxygène.

Stiles se réveilla, non sans mal, sur un canapé. Fort peu confortable, sois dit en passant. C'est avec une grimace de douleur qu'il s'étira, se demandant où il pouvait bien être. C'est à cet instant qu'une voix grave retentit dans le loft.

...: Tu te demandes où tu es hein ??

Stiles fit un bond de 4 mètres en arrière dans le canapé et se cacha derrière un coussin. Où est-ce que j'ai encore bien pu atterrir...

Stiles: Qui êtes vous et que me voulez-vous ?!

L'homme d'une trentaine d'année s'approcha, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Stiles et pris la parole.

...: Je suis...


	5. Chapitre 5

... : Je suis... Peter Hale.

Stiles : O..Où sont-ils ?

Peter : Tu parles des adolescents ? Ils sont dans une autre pièce.

Stiles hocha la tête terrifié. Il lança un regard inquiet à Peter.

Stiles : Il faut que je m'échappe..

Peter le regarda, de la curiosité dans les yeux. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres.

Peter : Et pourquoi ça ?

Stiles regarda de gauche à droite, regardant si personne n'était là. Il chuchota, d'une voix à peine audible.

Stiles : se sont des monstres Peter..

Peter : Q..Quoi ?!

C'était l'une des premières fois que Peter ne savait pas quoi dire.

Stiles : Ce sont des loup-garous.

Peter : Mais comment tu sais ça ?

Stiles : Je les ai vu. Ils ont tués des gens. Un vieil homme !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit assourdissant. Laissant place au groupe d'adolescent, et l'homme un peu plus âgé. Stiles paniqua de suite, mais lutta contre la crise de panique.

Homme d'une vingtaine d'année : alors tu sais ? Tu sais pour notre condition. Comment ?

Stiles : j'ai fait un cauchemar. Vous y étiez tous, sauf Peter. Vous massacriez des personnes. A coup de griffe.. Et de croc.

Peter : tu es quoi exactement ? Un voyant ?

Stiles : je suis humain ! Je ne suis pas comme vous !

Homme : tu as déjà vu un humain avoir des.. Visions ? Et puis, nous sommes gentils.

Stiles : je vous ai vu.

Homme : les méchants c'est eux. On était obligé.

Stiles : qui me dit que c'est vrai ?

L'homme s'approcha, plus près, un air plus menaçant. Il était tellement proche. Son souffle s'échoua sur son visage.

Homme : tu ne crois pas que je t'aurais déjà égorgé.

Peter : Derek ça suffit. Il est effrayé !

Stiles : Peter.. Je veux sortir d'ici.

Derek : tu.. TU FAIS CONFIANCE À CE SOCIOPATHE.

Derek ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère sans savoir pourquoi. C'est comme si.. On le poussait à être en colère. Comme si son loup l'obligeait à être en colère.


	6. Chapitre 6

PDV Derek

Comment était-ce possible que ce... Gosse fasse confiance à mon sociopathe d'oncle... Je suis sûr que c'est encore une idée à lui ça ! Le grand Peter Hale doit avoir tout le monde dans sa poche ! Rrrrh ! Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Derek hein ? Tu le connais même pas ! Qu'il aille se faire dévorer par mon taré d'oncle !!

Et voilà ça recommence, mon loup qui refait des siennes, tu veux pas me lâcher 2 minutes ? Tu veux le déchiqueter toi aussi ? Parce que je t'avoue que moi j'en aurais bien envie là !

Peter: Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? A ce que je vois la folie est contagieuse dans cette famille, je ferais mieux de m'éloigner quelques temps de toi, pour ma sécurité mentale.

Il rigola d'un rire ironique avant de tourner de nouveau sa tête vers moi.

Derek: Tu veux pas me lâcher toi aussi ?!

Peter: Moi aussi ?? Qui est donc l'autre personne que je vais devoir bénir pour t'avoir mis dans un état pareil ?

Peter se dirigea vers la cuisine et mis sa tête dans le frigo.

Derek: Ça ne te regarde pas. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?

Peter: Je ne fabrique rien de spécial, juste un sandwich. Tu en veux ?

Derek: Non. Et va bouffer ailleurs je suis pas ton garde-manger.

Peter: Mais dites-moi, c'est qu'il est énervé le jeune Alpha.

Je ne supportais plus cet homme. Je jure qu'un jour je l'égorgerais. Enfin ça ne servirait à rien il trouverait bien un moyen pour revenir d'entre les morts ce fou furieux. J'étais assis dans le canapé quand une chose me traversa l'esprit.

Derek: C'est toi qui a raccompagné le gamin chez lui ?

Peter: Oh tu veux parler de Stiles ?

Derek: Oui qui d'autre !!!?

Peter: Aaaah nous y voilà enfin !

Derek: Pardon ?!

Peter fit une tête de conspirateur, pas choquant pour autant c'est dans ses habitudes.

Derek: Tu comptes t'expliquer ou je vais encore devoir deviner ton plan tordu?!

Peter: Non, non rien laisse tomber j'ai juste trouvé les ananas dans le frigo ! (Loomels pizza party ? )

Sur ces mots je parti me coucher exténué par la bataille de la veille.

PDV Stiles

De retour chez moi je décidais de prendre une douche, -oui les crises de paniques ça fait transpirer légèrement, bon beaucoup c'est vrai, vous êtes content ?!- enfin bref. Une fois ma douche prise et mon bas de jogging enfilé, je décidais de me mettre un petit film en attendant que Danny passe pour m'amener les devoirs et les cours que j'ai manqué aujourd'hui.

Je me demande si il est au courant pour les... Loups-garous. Non je ne pense pas. Sinon il ne m'aurait jamais présenté à Jackson. A moins que... Oh non !! Je vais servir de pâté pour loup-garou !!! Quoi que non il m'aurait mangé pendant que je dormais. Je ferais attention quand même.

En fait... Je n'étais sûr de rien mais au vu de ce que le grand baraqué qui se la joue "oui bonjour je suis le plus fort et je peux t'égorger avec mes dents en 5 secondes chrono !" a dit, je suppose que j'avais raison.

D'un coup une question se posa à ma cervelle d'hyperactif -oui j'en ai une- la question était pourquoi je me suis retrouvé là-bas ? Le lycée aurait dû appeler mon père. Je n'aurais jamais dû me retrouver chez ce loup-garou fou furieux et son oncle qui a d'ailleurs proposé gentiment de me ramener. Je décidais donc d'appeler mon père pour au moins être sûr qu'il est au courant que je suis rentré.

On sonna à la porte, je remis donc à plus tard mon appel. C'était surement Danny. Je mis donc mon film en pause et me levais.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte j'ai envie de la refermer dans la seconde mais faut croire qu'il a plus de force que moi...


	7. Chapitre 7

PDV STILES.

Je poussais la porte de toute mes forces, mais en vain. Mes pieds glissaient sur le sol et la porte s'ouvrait de plus en plus . Derek, car ça ne pouvait être que lui, se trouvait maintenant devant moi. On aurait dit qu'il avait poussé la porte sans aucun effort, ce qui est sûrement le cas à vrai dire. Il me lança un regard noir, le genre de regard qui vous glace le sang. Il s'approcha, ses pas lourd rendant le moment encore plus angoissant. J'avais le souffle court. Il empoigna ma veste, et dans un geste rapide, me plaqua contre la porte, qui se referma au même instant. J'avala de travers, le souffle de plus en plus saccadé. Il ne m'avait toujours pas dit pourquoi il était présent et à vrai dire, la seule chose que je voulais en cet instant, était qu'il recule, et me laisse tranquille.

Stiles : Qu..Qu'est.. Ce que t..tu veux ?

Derek me regarda plus intensément. Il se pencha vers mon oreille droite en me chuchotant.

Derek : Qu'est ce que tu es ??

Je le regarda bizarrement. Je suis humain, et je lui ai déjà dit. Il dut comprendre à mon regard, car il lâcha peu à peu sa prise.

Derek : tu m'agaces. J'ai juste envie de te tuer.

Je ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, pour me dire des choses pareilles. C'est peut être son instinct de loup garou ? D'après ce que je sais, les loups garous sont des êtres assez sauvages, et primitifs. Peut être que son loup me déteste, que c'est physique. La chose que j'ignore c'est pourquoi est ce qu'il ne met pas ses menaces à exécution ? Je veux dire, c'est un loup garou, alors un meurtre de plus ou de moins, ça ne feras pas une grande différence. Après tout, le loup est une bête sauvage. Peut être veut-il prolonger tout ça. Faire souffrir ses victimes pour mieux apprécier le moment ? Mes jambes trembles à cette idée. Ma vue se trouble alors qu'il avance encore une fois vers moi. Ma tête devint lourd. Je sombre de plus en plus dans le néant.

PDV DEREK.

Il était tombé. Il était tellement faible. C'était un humain après tout. Ou du moins, il se croyait humain. Je le rattrape, tendant mes bras le plus vite possible. Il était tombé dans les pommes. Il n'était pas très lourd. Je le porta donc. Je monte donc à l'étage, où les chambres devait se trouver. Après trois essais répétés, je trouve enfin sa chambre, ou du moins, la chambre qui ressemble le plus à celle d'un adolescent, et vu l'odeur de Stiles sur presque tout les objets, c'était bien sa chambre. Je l'installe donc sur son lit. Il bouge dans tous les sens. Il m'agace. Il m'énerve. Je regarde autour de moi. Sa chambre était assez bien rangé. Peut être que si je fouiller un peu dans sa chambre, j'en saurais plus sur lui. Je ne suis pas curieux, je veux juste savoir si il est une menace ou pas. Je regarde d'abord dans son bureau mais rien. Dans son ordinateur non plus. J'allais partir mais une boîte en carton attira mon attention. Elle était minutieusement cachée sous son lit. Je l'attrape rapidement. J'ouvre avec empressement la boîte.Puis fronce les sourcils. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ??

N'hésitez pas à commenter et à voter, ça fait plaisir


	8. Chapitre 8

PDV Derek

Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?? C'est... Un livre !! Non mais... Ce gosse n'est pas possible ! Il cache un bouquin sous son lit !! Bon je suis pas curieux d'habitude, mais j'ai envie de savoir ce que ce livre peut cacher et on va dire qu'il était ouvert à la première page et que je suis tombé dessus accidentellement dans la boîte sous son lit ! Ouais pas très crédible... Au pire je l'égorge avec mes dents ! Bon lisons !

"Salut toi qui lis ça ! Tout d'abord je tiens à te dire que si j'apprend que tu as lu ce livre tu finiras étouffé par humm des insectes ! Ouais c'est bien des insectes !! Mais si tu es une personne intelligente tu vas fermer ce livre car tu respectes l'intimité des gens ! Sur ce... DÉGAGE !!!!!!!"

Stiles venait de bouger... Je décidais donc de remettre ma lecture à plus tard...

PDV Stiles

Je me réveille, dans ma chambre !!?? Attendez 2 minutes ! Au dernière nouvelle j'étais dans mon entrée je venais d'ouvrir à... Ohlala où est passez Derek ?!! Je me relevais à une vitesse ahurissante, ce qui me vaut un léger déséquilibre au niveau de ma vue et je senti quelqu'un m'asseoir sur mon lit. Ouaw quelle force ! Intéressant ce torse ! Et ce visage me dit vaguement quelque chose, avec ma vision troublé faut avouer que je vois pas grand chose.

Stiles: Qui est-ce ?

Derek: C'est moi crétin ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille, mais si je fais comme si je ne savais pas qui il est peut-être qu'il me laissera tranquille et que lui et sa meute ne viendront plus me voir !

Stiles: Heu non désolé. Qui es tu ?

PDV Derek

Je sais qu'il ment. Son pouls a accéléré dès qu'il a entendu le son de ma voix. Mais si il veux jouer à ça, on sera 2 à jouer !

Derek: Je suis Derek. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ?

Stiles: Ah non, pas du tout. Et d'abord qu'est ce que tu fabriques chez moi ?

Il ment très mais alors très très mal ! Même sans mes pouvoirs de loup garou j'aurais pu le deviner !

Derek: Ah c'est bizarre quand même ! Avec une crise de panique tu arrives a en oublié ton petit-copain. Tu devrais te faire soigner mon cœur !

Stiles fit une tête de 6 pieds de long ! Ce que ça pouvait être marrant ! et ce qui est étrange c'est que ces mots viennent de mon loup et non de moi. A croire que lui aussi veux s'amuser. Et puis ça ne m'a pas paru si bizarre à dire... Wow Derek reviens sur terre là tu débloques totalement ! Ah il essaye de communiquer, sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme toute les 30 secondes !

Stiles: Mais... Mais... Mais ça va pas !!! Mais ce mec est taré ma parole !! Nous ensemble ??!! Même pas en rêve ! Si je veux mourir tant qu'à faire je saute d'un pont ! Se sera moins long et moins douloureux ! Il débloque ! Ça y est il a craqué ! Pourtant c'est pas la pleine lune encore et...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je le plaque au mur !

Derek: Tu vas la fermer ou je t'arrache la gorge...

Stiles: Avec tes dents, oui je sais !

Alors la je reste scotché ! Il est bien le seul -à part Peter bien sûr- à me tenir tête ! Il sourit comme un dératé ! Mais ça ne va pas durer bien longtemps ! Foi de Derek Hale !

Je me rapproche donc peu à peu de lui, jusqu'à ce que son pouls soit de plus en plus rapide. Je crois qu'il va faire une attaque ! Une fois que je suis assez proche je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

Derek: Fait le malin Stiles, mais si j'étais toi je fermerais bien toute mes portes et fenêtre cette nuit. Petit conseil de loup garou.

Et une fois chose dites je le mord légèrement dans le cou pour qu'il panique ! Oui je suis un peu sadique. Je dois tenir ça de Peter !

Sur ce, je sors -par la fenêtre bien évidemment- et sans me retourner rentre au loft. Ce soir je reviendrais pour lire un peu plus ce... Journal.


	9. Chapitre 9

PDV DEREK.

Je suis parti au loft, le temps que Stiles se rendorme calmement. J'avais replacé le livre sous son lit. Peter était encore au loft, en réalité, je le soupçonnais de vouloir élire domicile au loft. Quand j'entre dans la pièce, il fronce légèrement son nez, comme si une odeur désagréable était présente. Je hume donc l'air nous entourant, mais je ne sentis rien d'inhabituel. Peter me regarde, avec ce sourire, ce sourire qui en disait long. Qui voulait dire qu'il savait quelque chose. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur taquine, pressaient de commencer à jouer. Je ne sais pas se qu'il manigance encore.

Peter : tu as l'odeur du pauvre garçon qui a si peur de vous, sur toi.

Je grogne, signalant que je ne voulais pas en parler, et surtout pas à lui.

Peter : je devrais peut être demander à Stiles, lui qui me fait si confiance.

Mon loup poussa un grognement, rocques, profond. Peter rigola, avant de bien se réinstaller sur le canapé, et de se concentrer sur la télévision. Je monte à l'étage, décidant d'y rester. Je partirais le moment venu. Je me demande ce que Stiles à pu écrire dans ce journal. Depuis quand l'avait-il ? Il était à présent 3h00 du matin, et je décidais de partir. Peter dormait dans le canapé, la télévision toujours allumé et un bol de pop-corn au sol. Je passe la grande Porte principal du loft, et me dirige en courant vers la maison de Stiles. Je passe par la fenêtre, qui était entre-ouverte. Ce garçon n'avait pas l'instinct de survie. Je ne lui donne pas plus d'une heure dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, un soir de pleine lune. Je me faufile tant bien que de mal dans la pièce. Stiles dort profondément, la bouche entrouverte. Il bouge légèrement et marmonne des choses qui n'ont aucun sens, ou du moins, pour des personnes sensées. Je m'approchais lentement du lit, et m'y agenouilla pour attraper le livre à la couverture de cuir. Le cuir était assez usé et bon marché. Sur le livre, un croissant de lune était présent. Il était de couleur Or. Je l'ouvris avec précaution. Je ne m'attarda pas sur la première page, l'ayant déjà lu plus tôt. Sur la deuxième page, d'une écriture tremblante, presque illisible, y était marqué la raison de la présence de ce livre.

"Elle m'a dit que écrire était la meilleurs des choses, que ça me permettrait d'aller mieux, mais elle est partie, pour de bon. Papa n'était pas là, avec moi, quand elle est.. Morte. Elle m'avait ces jours là, donné ce carnet. C'est l'une des seules choses que j'ai d'elle. Que j'ai de ma mère. Elle m'a dit qu'il était important, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je présume qu'elle parlait d'une importance sentimentale. Ces jours-là, où maman nous avait quitté, papa était en colère, me répétant que c'était de ma faute. Au début, je n'y croyais pas, comment cela pourrait être de ma faute ? Je n'ai rien fait. Mais je me suis fait à l'idée. Je ne veux pas que ce carnet soit rempli de tristesse, parce que maman m'a apporté du bonheur, alors je veux que ce carnet soit un carnet avec des pensées heureuse. J'ai juste envie de tourner la page, littéralement. Peut être que d'écrire tout ça, va me le permettre. Je l'espère sincèrement du moins.

J'ai fermé le carnet. Ce n'était pas bien de lire ceci. Après tout c'est sa vie privée. Ce livre ressemble à un journal intime. Peut-être a-t-il écrit quelque chose sur moi, sur la meute. Sur Peter. Je l'ouvris alors une nouvelle fois. Les dernières pages parlait bien de nous ou du moins je pense. Car sur le haut des pages était écrit, d'une écriture lisible, aérée " arrivée à Beacon Hills " . Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi, puis ça nous concerne d'une certaine façon. Je commence donc ma lecture. Il y était écrit : ...


	10. Chapitre 10

PDV Derek

Il y était écrit :

"Premier jour à Beacon Hills:

Je suis arrivé hier avec mon père. Aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour de cours dans cette ville, arriver en plein milieu d'année c'est pas la joie; tous le monde se connais, les clans sont déjà fait, et tout le monde te regarde comme un psychopathe échappé de l'asile. Enfin bref, j'espère juste que cette journée ce déroulera sans encombre !"

Bon pour l'instant rien de bien intéressant, ensuite il a écrit le soir même il raconte sa rencontre avec un certain Danny, apparemment il a l'air de l'apprécier, enfin ce n'était que son premier jour en même temps il est un peu obligé d'apprécier la seul personne qui lui à parler non ?

Nous arrivons ensuite au moment où il se lève le lendemain matin. Il raconte le fait qu'il est cauchemardé la nuit passé, il ne décrit pas son cauchemar ce qui est étrange. Peut-être qu'il veut l'oublier. Le soir je vois que son écriture est approximative, les pages ont l'air d'avoir était mouillées... Je suppose qu'il a pleuré... je recommence donc ma lecture.

"Comment cela a-t-il pu m'arriver à moi !! Aujourd'hui Danny m'a présenté un ami à lui, Jackson si je me souviens bien... Oui je ne me souviens de pas grand chose de cette journée parce que l'ami de Danny était dans mon rêve ! C'était l'un des loups garou qui se battaient ! A cause de ça j'ai fait une crise de panique et la meilleure c'est que je me suis retrouvé dans la maison de leur Alpha -à ce que j'ai compris- D'ailleurs il a l'air vraiment imbécile ce mec ! M'agresser pour me demander quelque chose dont je n'était pas sûr. Faut être un abruti fini ! En plus le "je vais t'égorger avec mes dents !" ben voyons comme si il allait risquer d'égorger le fils du shérif ! Enfin peut-être qu'il ne le sait pas... Ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Lorsque je me suis réveillé il y avait un homme dans la pièce. Il est venu me parler et m'a expliqué ce que je faisait dans cette endroit. Il est sympa ! Il m'a aussi raccompagné chez moi. C'est pas l'autre brute qui l'aurait fait ! Dans la voiture il m'a expliqué que Derek (C'est le nom de l'abruti) était un peu fêlé sur les bord, je ne m'en formalise pas de toute façon ça se voit au premier regard qu'il n'a pas de cœur."

Là s'en est trop. Je ferme ce foutu bouquin le pose sur le bureau et part par la fenêtre tout en la faisant bien évidemment claqué, histoire de réveiller l'autre ! Je cours dans la forêt juste chez moi. Je suis tellement en colère que je fais le chemin du retour à une vitesse impressionnante, je pense que j'ai battu un nouveau record de vitesse. Demain Peter m'a dit qu'il avait invité Stiles pour lui parler du fait qu'il ne devait rien dire, et comme ce gosse ne fait confiance et n'aime que MONSIEUR PETER ! Il a bien évidemment accepté. Il va passer un sale quart d'heure je vous le dis !

Le Lendemain je me réveille assez tôt sûrement les nerfs, de toute façon je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit. Avant l'arrivé de Stiles vers 10h30 je décide de partir faire un jogging, ça me détendra un peu.

L'heure fatidique est arrivée ! Stiles rentre dans le loft presque en souriant, mon petit si tu savais ce que tu vas prendre. Stiles me remarque assis sur une chaise en train de lire le journal. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit j'entend son cœur qui rate un battement, je tourne la tête et il vire au rouge cramoisie, ah oui c'est vrai que je suis allé prendre une douche avant qu'il n'arrive et il se pourrait que je sois torse nu avec les cheveux trempé dans mon salon (je vous laisse l'imaginer ;) hein ? ) lorsqu'il me voit donc je me lève et me dirige vers lui. Par pure réflexe il recule, mauvais plan mon grand car maintenant tu es coincé entre le mur et moi et ce n'est pas très bon pour toi ! Quad il est presque contre le mur je cour presque vers lui et le plaque contre le mur.

Derek: Alors comme ça je suis un abruti sans coeur ??!!

Oui je sais ce n'est pas très intelligent il pourrait deviner que j'ai lu son journal, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'entend son coeur accélérer dangereusement.

Stiles: Qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça ?!?

Derek: La question n'est pas qui !! La question est pourquoi ?! Hein,! Tu ne me connais même pas d'où te permet tu de me juger ?!

Stiles: P..Pardon...Je...N...Ne...Voulais...p..Pas te vexer. Je..Suis...Dé...Désolé.

Derek: Je n'en ai rien à faire disparaît ! Je ne veux plus te voir ici !

Sur ces mots je le vis partir en courant. D'un côté j'étais soulagé, mais d'un autre je ne me sentais pas vraiment bien, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose m'avait déchiré la poitrine. Je regardait donc et seule la marque de notre dernier combat contre des Alpha restait. Mais elle ne me faisait plus mal depuis plusieurs jour déjà. Tant pis on va dire que ce n'est qu'une douleur passagère...


	11. Chapitre 11

PDV STILES.

Je ne sais pas comment il a su ça. Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne. Je l'ai déjà écrit, dans mon journal. P..Peut-être qu'il l'a lu ? Si c'est le cas, cet homme est pire que ce que je pensais. Il a violé mon intimité, il ne me respecte pas. Peut être que moi j'ai jugé sans connaître, mais lui il n'a fait que confirmer ce que je pensais. Je retourne chez moi le plus vite possible. Il me fait peur. J'espère qu'il s'est arrêté à abruti sans coeur, car la suite, je ne suis pas prêt à l'assumer. Quand je rentre chez moi, je cherche mon journal, que je retrouve sur mon bureau. Donc il l'a bien lu. J'ouvre le journal sur les dernières pages parsemées de mon écriture. J'effleure le passage de mes doigts. Je lis le passage à voix basse.

"Dans la voiture il m'a expliqué que Derek (C'est le nom de l'abruti) était un peu fêlé sur les bords, je ne m'en formalise pas de toute façon ça se voit au premier regard qu'il n'a pas de cœur. Pourtant, quelque chose m'attirait, sans savoir quoi. C'est comme si.. Il n'était pas ce qu'il montre. Après tout, je l'ai peut être jugé trop vite, peut-être ai-je pris ce que m'avait dit Peter d'une mauvaise façon. C'est comme si, je pouvais le comprendre, tout en restant un mystère. Je le comprenais sans le comprendre. "

Je ne crois pas qu'il est lu ce passage. Ou du moins, il ne semblait pas l'avoir lu. Je me couche donc, pour ne plus repenser à ça, mon journal sous mon oreiller, à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Le lendemain, c'est avec un mal de tête que je me dirigeais vers l'école, au volant de ma Jeep. Quand j'arrive, un Danny inquiet avance vers moi.

Danny : comment tu vas Stiles ? J'était venu chez toi mais personne ne m'a répondu.

Je fronçais les sourcils, il était sûrement venu après la visite surprise de Derek.

Stiles : oui je vais bien. Je dormais, je suis désolé.

Je lui offris un petit sourire timide. Il me fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de partir. Il se dirigeait vers Jackson, qui était avec le reste de la meute, ainsi que Derek qui, lui, me regardait. Je fis un regard noir à Derek, lui faisant comprendre que je savais qu'il avait fouillé mon journal. Il me fit un regard joueur auquel je répondis en fronçant les sourcils, ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait. Il me fit signe de regarder mon téléphone, ce que je fis. En le regardant, je vis un SMS, d'un destinataire inconnu.

De : Inconnu.

A : Stiles.

Bonjour Stiles. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Derek.

Je fronce les sourcils. Et décide de lui répondre.

De : Stiles

A : Derek

Quel genre de proposition ?

Je lève mes yeux vers lui. Il me lançait un sourire, sûrement fier de sa réponse, qui arriva au même moment.

De : Derek.

A : Stiles.

Un jeu. Maintenant retourne en cours, tu vas être en retard.

Je lève mes yeux vers lui, et le vis accélérer au volant de sa Camaro. Je remarque aussi que tout les élèves étaient partis, c'est donc avec empressement, que je cours vers le cours de M. Harris qui ne manque pas de me coller, sous le regard rieur de Scott et sa bande. A ce moment, je reçu un SMS de Derek expliquant les règles du jeu et en quoi il consiste.


End file.
